Holographic data storage is advantageous due to its promise of high data densities and high data rates, achievable through the volume storage of data within a suitable optical material. As in any data storage system or media, a key parameter governing its application is its cost. For data that is circulated as read-only, such as computer operating systems, software, videos, etc., one requires, among other things, that the ability to replicate the data contained within the data storage medium is inexpensive. For read/write data storage media, one still, in general, requires that the media be recorded with some form of formatting or tracking marks. For example, a writeable compact disk (CD) is not truly blank, but contains track marks in order to facilitate the writing of data at some later point in time. Therefore, for a holographic data storage medium to be considered advantageously as a read/write or read only product, and the data storage system designed to operate so as to servo from the medium, needs to replicate such servo marks in a cost-effective manner at the factory level.